Saybrook's Planet Wiki
Welcome to the Unofficial Saybrook's Planet Adventure Wiki! This is the unofficial guide to the Adventure Mode Ports (7777 and 7778). This includes Ethereal Horizon (EH), a simple adventure mode server with RPG levelling and custom weapons/skills, and The Shadowlands (SL), a much more difficult adventure port where everything is cloaked in eternal darkness, and bosses have up to millions of health. To find anything, simply search what for what you want in the search bar above. The official SBPlanet site can be found at http://sbplanet.co/. Rules: I. Conduct. ' A. Be respectful of other users at all times. Insults, harassment, trolling, ad hominem and so on will result in a warning or a ban.' B. Use of profanities can be excused in minimal amounts. Excessive or targeted cursing is NOT allowed, however. C. Inappropriate content, including but not limited to sexual, racist, homophobic or sexist content is strictly prohibited. D. Making other users feel uncomfortable or unsafe is an offense, whether or not you are told to stop. E. Begging is not allowed; this includes asking for items immediately upon first joining the server. Repeatedly asking for items will result in a mute or kick. F. Do not ask for staff positions, the correct way to become part of the staff is by applying on the forums. G. '''Impersonation of any user, especially staff members, will immediately result in a permanent ban. '''H. Staff members have the final say in any dispute, do NOT argue with any staff member's decisions. If you have a concern you would like to raise with them, use the report section on our forums. I. Please do not engage in backseat moderating - calling out other players for every vague, tiny mistake will instead earn you a mute or kick. Let the staff do their job. Ω. '''Try not to anger, upset, or mess with any of the staff. Not everyone may appreciate your humour or "good natured name calling". The staff is here to help refine your experience on Saybrook's Planet, but please be courteous and polite when approaching us. We naturally dislike constantly being told what to do - avoid asking us to spawn bosses or give you items. '''II. Chat and Forum Content. ' A. Do not spam the in-game chat, forums (status update and Shoutbox inclusive), or Discord in any form. This includes the following:' 1. Large amounts of capital letters. 2. Repetition of the same phrase, word, character or item (from alt-clicking in your inventory or otherwise). 3. Long names that contain either of the two previous examples. 4. Dying repeatedly and intentionally, filling the chat with your death messages. 5. Advertising counts as spam and you will face the consequences if caught advertising anything, (e.g. another server or real-world products). 6. Contentless posts, content unrelated to the objective of the original post, double-posting, and threads with uninformative or intentionally misleading titles are not allowed on the forums. B. '''ENGLISH ONLY. If you want to chat in other languages, please do so privately. Failure to comply and follow the rules as a result of not understanding them will lead to a ban. '''C. Do not post/link any downloadable files in any post. 1. This goes for the distribution of pirated software, including cracked versions of Terraria. 2. Images can be uploaded to an image hosting site and then linked using the BBcode. 3. You may choose to send a private message to the involved parties if you really need to share a file. III. Griefing. ' A. Griefing is absolutely not allowed and will result in an instant ban. This includes the following:' 1. Destroying another player's home/building/construction/etc. or defacing it in any way. 2. Stealing items from unprotected chests that are not listed as being accessible by you. IV. Hacking. ' A. ANY MODIFICATION OF YOUR CLIENT (IN ANY WAY) COUNTS AS HACKING AND IS GROUNDS FOR AN INSTANT, PERMANENT BAN!' 1. Don't discuss hacks anywhere, and don't ask for any. 2. Usage of "trainers" also counts as hacking and will result in a permanent ban without warning. B. Do not discuss or ask for cracked versions of the game. C. Third-party programs used to enhance gameplay are also not allowed. This includes the following: 1. Macros 2. Botting 3. Any other tool that allows your character to automatically function or affect the game without your actual presence will result in a kick. Further abuse may result in a ban. "AFK farming", even with summoner minions, is also a bannable offense. Players will be considered AFK if they do not respond immediately when interacted with in-game. D'.' Running more than one copy of Terraria at a time and connecting to the server with two separate characters (multi-clienting) is not allowed. V. Farms. ' A. Private farms are PROHIBITED. Private farms include farms that only work if certain players are online, Farms that are inaccessible publicly or are protected to keep other players out are forbidden.' B. Farms designed to be used by AFK players are illegal and will be destroyed. VI. Miscellaneous. ' A'.' Every PLAYER (not character) is limited to 5 chests.' 1. Placing more than 5 chests will result in the automatic uproot of the extra chests, and may result in a ban. B. '''Account sharing is prohibited. Transferring (e.g. giving away) a character to another player is also prohibited. Doing so will result in the deletion of the shared character and a temporary ban for all of the parties sharing the account. '''C. Should you discover any bugs or glitches during your stay at Saybrook's Planet, please report them to a staff member. Abusing them instead will result in a ban. D. The same goes for any suspicious items. Keeping them for your own use instead of reporting them will get you banned. E. Abuse of the report system through spamming reports or sending false or inaccurate reports will lead to a ban. F. Abuse of the voting system by voting with multiple accounts will lead to a ban. VI. Bans. ' A'.' If you are banned, appeal at the Ban Appeals forums at Ban Appeals' B'''. While banned you are NOT allowed to use the market to manage any of the characters that are (connected to the banned account) unable to log in to the server due to the ban. ''*This list of rules is subject to change at any time. ''*Moderators are not above these rules and MUST adhere to them just like ordinary players. *Administrators' rules are self-defined, but you may still report any disputes you may have with an Administrator if necessary. *This list of rules is non-exhaustive and you may receive a warning from the staff should you be doing something not allowed. *Attempting to circumvent or find loopholes in the rules in any way, such as by posting another server's IP address and claiming that you aren't explicitly telling people to join it, will also result in action being taken against you.' Discord Discord is a very important tool for players and staff alike. Aside from chat channels, there are bots that will transcribe all chat that occurs in the server into a discord channel. Additionally, you can type in discord and it will send the message into the server chat. Announcements, rules, changelogs, and a marketplace chatroom are also on the server. To use it, visit sbplanet.co/discord and accept the invite you receive. In the #register channel, type your in-game name and your level. A mod will come by soon and authenticate you. Once authenticated, you can now access chat channels. Private message the SBPlanet bot with !login username password. You can now use !who (adventure port) and $who (shadowlands port) from discord. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse